


Mornin'

by Ggunsailor



Series: Taking Turns [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Can you blame her?, Consensual Sex, F/F, Glimmer is thirsty AF for Adora, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans!Adora, Went back and fixed some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Glimmer and Adora share a lovely morning together.(Featuring trans!Adora)





	Mornin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reed_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night Before a Frozen Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678556) by [Dleinad256](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dleinad256/pseuds/Dleinad256). 



> This is part of a fic request for Reed_Writes (@DarkPritchard on Twitter). I hope you like it!

Glimmer wakes up slowly, the light from the sun shining in from the window.

She yawns and stretches.

Then she remembers that her girlfriend is wrapped around her in a spoon position; she turns to look behind her.

Adora is snoring lightly, a little bit of drool on the corner of her mouth.

She can't help but smile. ‘ _How did I get so lucky?_ ’ she thinks, gently brushing a lock of blonde hair from her forehead.

Last night they had gone out for dinner and then to a live music event at the bookstore where Adora worked.

It had been nice to hang out together; when they got back to Adora's apartment, they watched Netflix until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

Adora had offered to take her home but she told her that she didn't mind sleeping over.

"Plus, I love waking up in your arms," she said, grinning as her girlfriend blushed bright red but smiled back.

The blonde now smiles in her sleep. “Glimmer…” she murmurs.

 _‘She's dreaming about me. Hmm...why don't I give her something sweet to wake up to?_ ’

She turns around to face her lover and pulls the covers away. Adora usually sleeps in just a pair of boxers but last night she slept in the nude. Maybe it was intentional?

Glimmer admires the muscled form of her lover, from the generous breasts, the washboard stomach...and the slightly erect penis.

Grinning evilly, Glimmer shimmies down to her crotch. She touches her cock and Adora grunts softly, moving a little. 

She starts to stroke it, making it fully erect. ‘ _Now the fun part_.’

Adora slowly comes to as she's aware of a strange sensation in her lower region. It feels like someone is...

' _Wait a second. Glimmer stayed over last night.'_

She blinks the sleep from her eyes, everything coming into focus.

Glimmer is giving her head like it's going out of style, her head bobbing as she sucks. “Glim…” she groans, reaching down to stroke her hair.

The girl looks up at her with a wink.”Hi,” she purrs and then goes back to what she's doing, swirling her tongue around her head like a lollipop. 

“ _fuck_.” She tilts her head back on her pillow, moaning as her girlfriend blows her.

It doesn't take long before Adora cums, groaning as she feels sweet fire going through her balls all the way to the tip of her sensitive organ. Since she started HRT, she doesn't ejaculate anymore; which is good for their sex life because they can fuck as long as they want.

In all her relationships, she'd never met anyone like Glimmer; usually when she told them she still had her "equipment", it didn't bother most.

However, Glimmer is the  _only_ one she's met who not only didn't mind but was actively turned on by it.

' _She's amazing.'_

Glimmer kisses the head after Adora slumps back onto the bed; she then kisses her way back up her lover's body up to those luscious lips.

They kiss, Adora clutching the back of Glimmer's hair as they smooch.

The kiss ends, and Glimmer smiles at her. “Good morning,” she says.

“Good morning, indeed,” Adora says, a big dopey grin on her face. “That was amazing, love.”

“I aim to please--ah!” The yelp is a result of Adora squeezing her rear end.

‘ _Oh, that feels good_.’

“I should repay the favor, don't you think?” The blonde rumbles, blue eyes dark with desire.

“If--if you want to.”

Adora beams; she flips them so that Glimmer's on the bottom. She strokes herself quickly, then slips a hand down to Glimmer's pussy.

Glimmer moans as talented fingers run over her bits from top to bottom. She's soaked, which usually happens as a result of pleasuring Adora.

“You're wet for me, gorgeous.” Her lover rumbles, voice thick with want. 

“Mmmm!” she whimpers

The blonde chuckles, then positions the blunt head of her cock against Glimmer. “You ready?”

“Adora, if you don't fuck me now,I--!”

Her threat tapers off as Adora slides in, hilting all the way.

“You were saying?”

“I...I...just fuck me,  _please."_

“As you wish.” She starts thrusting back and forth, making a wet slapping sound as she does.

Glimmer cries out, heat shooting through her body. They've only been dating for a while now but in that short amount of time Adora already knows how to push her buttons when it comes to sex.

She digs her nails into her back and scratches them down, leaving thin red lines on her skin. Adora growls,thrusting harder.

“Oh, gods, you feel so good. I love your cock so much.” Glimmer kisses her. “And I love you," she gasps against her lover's lips.

Adora smiles, nuzzling her nose. “I love you, too. Want me to go faster?”

“Y-yes, aah!”

Adora is now pistoning her hips back and forth, making Glimmer's breasts jiggle a little with every thrust.

The temptation is too much, so Adora bends down and mouths at one of them. She's not one to admit it, but  _god_ she loves her girlfriend's tits.

“Gods, Adora, I'm--fuck, I'm close!” Glimmer whimpers, clutching her hair.

“Me, too, baby.”

“Cum inside me. I want to feel you cum!”

Adora decides to help her over the edge. She reaches down and finds her clitoris, rubbing firmly.

With a cry, Glimmer comes, gasping into the air of the room. She can hear Adora groaning as she comes, and she can't help but smirk a little.

They both slump exhaustedly onto each other; Adora slips out carefully before burying her face into her lover's neck.

Then they both gaze at each other.

Adora grins broadly and says “Not a bad way to wake up.”

Glimmer giggles, cupping Adora's cheek. “Not bad at all. Do you have to go in to work today?”

“Nah. Do you?”

“Mmm,nope.”

Adora nuzzles her nose against Glimmer's. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out Reed's stuff. It's quite excellent.  
> And don't forget to say hi!


End file.
